Listen to your gut
by timeturneruser
Summary: ok finally done here it is hopefully it is a little better then the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was just sorted into Gryffindor and was waiting for the rest of his classmates for this year were finishing getting sorted. He was seating next to Hermione from the train and there would be no for Ron. So he decided to befriend the girl " I am sorry I was little rude on the train I just hate all the attention all of sudden being famous is giving me."

She looks him over " but you cant be possible new to the world of magic I mean all the stories and that night along time ago."

He shock his head " all lies I lived with my muggle aunt and uncle didn't know about magic until my 11th birthday. Second how could they know about that night according to reports I was the last surviving member in that house so how could people know what was going on I wasn't certainly talking."

She was having a hard time that the books they saw were true were wrong but why would they do it. Her books were her life I how many more were wrong her world was collapsing. He saw the distress on her face " But not all books are like that so just don't believe the books you read here on people just keep with the books on spells and magic and such and you should be safe."

She smiled at him " thank you I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I thought that all books had false facts or didn't tell the truth."

But finally the last student was sorted and he looked down the table and saw that Ron was mad that he was sitting with him. He went to grab a drink and sit it down and stopped Hermione from doing so. He had a bad feeling about this he turned towards her " tell me do you know a spell to reveal what is in a drink."

She smiled someone was asking for her help she pointed her wand at there drinks "tenor ostendo sum." A small piece of paper popped out of her wand and read " The drink contains pumpkin juice and a strong loyalty potion to the headmaster and the Weasleys."

They were both stunned and didn't even eat that night to afraid what was in the food they barely heard what the headmaster had to say until he asked them to come up to his office following dinner.

Hermione was going to head towards his office " don't just like I had a bad feeling in the hall about the juice I have a bad feeling about this."

She couldn't argue with him so they sat in the common room trying to find out was going on when McGonagall there head of house walked in " Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger Come with me to see the headmaster."

She handed her the piece of paper " why would the headmaster do something like this."

She just grabbed both of them " come along." they knew she wasn't going to help. They broke free and ran through the castle and out the door they were being followed by some teachers. They ran back towards Hogsmeade and ran into a woman " sorry miss we need to get back to London or someplace safe." Hermione said.

The woman was helped up " why not go to the headmaster and Hogwarts is the safest I was just heading up there to give something to my niece."

Harry shock his head and grabbed the paper out of Hermione's hand " this is why they some reason want us under there control but I don't know why."

She looked at the paper and was pissed " well I am Madam bones Head of the Aurors but no offence you do look muggle born so it means police I will look into this wait here."

The woman walked towards the castle and stayed in the bar she told them they were enjoying a hot meal when the woman walked back in with if he remembered to Hufflepuffs. " I am sorry I didn't get your names before I ran off but this is Susan bones my niece." she pointed to the red haired girl. " this is Hannah Abbot." pointing to the blonde.

Harry smiled " well she is Hermione and I am sure you know who I am." He lifted his bangs and pointed to the scar. Everyone besides Hermione gasped.

Amelia now knew why the headmaster wanted Harry under his control and with that certain family. " Harry I need to get you all out of here." she handed some dust " throw it into the fire place step and yell Bones residence."

5 minutes later they were there it was a big house " now I don't have a enough bedrooms for you all so Harry you will have to sleep on the couch."

He sighed and inside his mind was screaming tell her " well I at least you didn't make me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs like my uncle or on a really lumpy old mattress."

They stared out him but Amelia spoke up " you mean to tell me that when the headmaster told me you lived in a wonderful home it was a lie."

Harry laughed and took off his robes and then his shirt " does a loving home beat for every little thing you do wrong or don't do wrong. Do they make you do all the chores well they sit around and do nothing. DO they make you work when you are sick or make you work when you are hurt when they beat you to hard. Do they make you not get good grades just to make sure there dumb son feels better he is doing better then someone. Is what a loving home is no it isn't."

All the girls were trying to hug him Amelia walked over to the fireplace and made a Floo call to child services. " this is Amelia bones I want you to start a investigation to the home life of Harry potter and review his parents will to see if he was supposed to be there."

The response wasn't what she was expecting " Umm Madam Bones we have no address on Harry potter and Albus his magical guardian wouldn't give it to us when we asked after that night."

She pulled her head out of the fire " Harry come here." he walked in " were do you live."

She put her head back in and gave to them after Harry told her. " Harry this is being looked into and my Aurors when I go to work tomorrow will be looking into what is going on at that school."


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
